Secret Love
by GleeSQB
Summary: Santana Lopez was just a regular singer-songwriter who happening to fall in love with her backup dancer Quinn Fabray who she been secretly dating and now she's pregnant. GIP Santana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I know I really don't have an excuse for not updating lately I just been really down and depressed but here's the new story. Just a little bit of the background story and probably no more than 10 or 12 chapters at the most.**

Santana's POV

"Just keep your head down." I told Quinn while squeezing her hand while trying to keep our eyes covered from all the flashing lights.

"Santana over here!"

"Santana look this way!"

"Santana, Santana, Santana!"

"Santana is it true the baby is yours?" The paparazzi were calling for me as Quinn and I was escorted out to my car by security guards while they were snapping pictures of us together. We're been secretly dating for over a year and now she's pregnant. The only reason why they found out cause of one of my dancer Kitty Wilde aka an one night stand before I started my tour. She got jealous over the other blonde who I being spending so much time with that she leaked a picture of us on the internet and it went virtual.

She walked on us secretly practicing or should I say us hooking up in a dance studio with me pressing her up against the wall.

Now of days that's the only thing I hear when I go places to interview to doctor appointments. In case you missed it my name is Santana, Santana Lopez and I'm a singer-songwriter who happened to get one of my backup dancer pregnant. We started dating secretly from the public and from her boyfriend and homophobia father Russell. I just wish my best friend Kurt was still here he would know what to do.

I mean of course it's my baby, just because she was still slept with Sam while he was in town doesn't mean it's his baby, cause at the end of the night she were still with me.

He was killed in a shooting in our hometown Orlando Florida, a year ago. Between that and my birthday being 9/11 I decided to do a cover of Black Eyed Peas Where is the love? I didn't think I would get famous for it but I did. I hide all my feeling and emotions in my music and never let my guard down till she walked into my life and read me like an open book.

I remember it like it was yesterday when I fell for this blonde next to me who is almost four months pregnant with my baby. At first she was keeping it a secret and didn't tell me she was pregnant but after she fainted on stage two months ago during a live concert I lost it. I didn't know what was happening as I stop singing and ran over to her. The crowd went speechless as they didn't know what was going on when I stop signing.

 **Flashback:**

"San, are you gonna tell me what's up between you and Quinn?" The tall blonde dancer asked her boss/best friend.

We been friends since the seven grade after she walked in on me peeing while standing up in the girls locker room before p.e.

"Is nothing going on." I say as we were entering the tour bus that I share with Brittany, Quinn, Mike and Travis.

Brittany and Mike are my two lead backup dancer while Quinn is a regular dancer and Travis is one of my backup singers I kind of consider them as family. After I lost my mother to cancer and my father was no where to be found till I started getting noticed and making money and then he wanted to be around for my fame and fortune.

To be honest everything just sort of happened to quickly. One day we were dancing and then next we were talking about her boyfriend Sam and before I knew it we were kissing on the couch like a couple of teenagers. And the next thing she told me she never been with a girl before or someone like me as I was on top of her. You know intersex before we knew it we were having sex.

"Why do I have that feeling you're not being honest with me?" The blonde asked me while starring at me weird.

"I don't know, but I'll never lie to you." I said before sitting down next to Mike and Travis who was playing the new Madden on the P4 on the flat screen in the sitting area.

My tour bus contains my own private room while everyone else has bunks, a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower for two and a living with two large sofas and a love seat and a 50" tv with a PlayStation 4.

Really I wanna tell her but I couldn't Quinn has a boyfriend named Sam and he's serving our country while I'm banging his girl behind closed doors. And her father Russell is a homophobic like is still the 70's. The only reason why she took the job as a backup dancer to help support his medical condition. She never told me what type of medical condition he has but I know it was important why she needed the money.

The first time I ever talked to her alone when she was trying to hard to focus on the dance number for Where to Land.

 _Closer, I'm moving to your cloud, yeah, yeah_

 _Girl I can't wait for you to catch me_

 _The best part is falling down_

 _So cool on the surface_

 _The stars all aligned just perfect_

 _Leading me here to you_

"You know you're trying to hard right?" I said scarring her as I was leaning against the door frame she jumped when she heard my voice over the music.

"Miss Lop-"

"Santana, just Santana" I said walking closer to her as I smelled her sweet vanilla scent mixed with sweat. Up close she looks more beautiful and those hazel eyes just made me melt and her pink lips were kiss able. Sweat was dripping off her body as her tank top rose up to show off her tone midsection a little.

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one left here. I'm Quinn Fabray." She said stopping the music.

We looked at each other as our eyes locked on each other before she broke contact with me and looked away. I never knew someone could be attracted to someone just by looking at them.

"No, is um, you'll okay I just came to practice myself and is nice to meet you Quinn." I stuttered out nervously god why is this woman in front of me is so beautiful.

"Let me get out of your way here." She said packing up her bag.

"No! I mean I can help you out, I mean with the dance number if you don't mind dancing with me?" Why I'm stepping all over myself in front of this girl. She probably doesn't even like girls and when she finds out you are a freak she just gonna left like the rest of them did.

So a couple of girls freaked out when they saw little San but what's the difference between real and fake? Most people know I'm gay and doesn't have a problem with it but when Will asked me did I want to go on a world tour I hoped up to it and said yes. I let each and everyone know a little about me as we gonna be working together for the next eight months. I didn't want anyone to freak out incase they hear rumors about myself and my little friend who is only eight and half inches not a big deal.

We only been on tour for two months now and everyone else was getting along. We were along while the others were asleep and I found her out in the living room.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I asked her as I sat next to her while she was playing with her phone.

"I was talking to Sam." She said looking away from me as she pushes some of her hair back behind her ear, I can tell she been crying a little in her voice.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked moving closer to her as my knee end up touching her soft skin. I'm not gonna lie it's been four months since I touched someone besides dancing with her and Brittany.

"No, I'm okay we have a big show to do tomorrow, good night." She said to me while getting up.

"Wait, I'm not just your boss you can tell me anything I promise it will stay between us." I said while grabbing on to her before she could walk away.

She sat back down and laid her head on my shoulder as I wrap one of my arms around her and the other placed on her thigh. She took a really deep breath and snuggle closer to me before speaking.

"Well before Sam left he asked me to married him and I haven't given him an answer and every time we talk he asks me the same question. I'm just not ready to be an army wife, I can't wake up one day and there's someone at my door telling me my husband is dead I can't have that." She explained to me while trying to hold back the tears.

"What did your parents say? I know you said you are very close them and you been with Sam since high school right?"

"My mother says it's my decision while my father told me to go ahead and marry him. I'm only 23 and I'm still young, I'm not ready to settle down just yet. It's a lot of places I want to go and things to do, I'm just not ready and he's making me feel bad about it." She said throwing her arms around my neck and hind her face into my chest as the only thing I can do is hold her tightly as her tears finally came undone.

Before I knew I was wiping her tears away with the pad of my thumbs before staring into her eyes I didn't think to stop myself when I started to lean in and looked at her lips before looking back up before I started to kissing her. As our tongues started battling as I started to push her back before laying on top of her while never breaking the kiss as she started to moan in my mouth. She didn't mined my hands rubbing up and down on her sides till my son decided to pop up.

"San, Santana?" She stops the kissing and pulls away.

"Sorry" I said leaning back on my heels as she scopes herself up.

"No, it's my fault I was vulnerable and you were just here. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you after you listen to me complain about my boyfriend. I just never been with a girl before and I will be cheating if we have gone any further with it."

"No, it was my fault I'll see you in the morning, good night." I said quickly as I got up and fixed my shorts before walking back into my room and leaving the blonde behind who had tears in her eyes.

She knew the next day I was trying my best to avoid her, but it didn't happen as she sat down next to me at lunch after rehearsing before tonight show.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not working." She said whispering in my ear. She got up and follow me out into the hall before finding a room with nobody in it before closing the door.

"Listen Quinn, about last night it was my fault and I shouldn't had tried anything on you." I said looking into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I understand I just wanted to say good luck out there tonight." She said placing a small kiss to my cheek before leaving the room. I could tell she wanted to say something else but changed her mind at the last minute by the hurt look on her face.

After I song the last song Drunk and thank Huston, Texas we all showed and went out to grab a quick bite to eat since we have the next three days off before going to Atlanta, Georgia.

I felt someone pushed me against the bus and turned around and started kissing me at first I thought it was Quinn until she reached down into my pants and started grabbing me.

"Kitty! What the fuck are you doing?" I said pushing her back just as I saw Quinn getting onto the bus before looking over at us.

 **Quinn's POV**

How could I be so damn stupid? I mean I'm with Sam, but I like my boss even though I'm not into girls it's just something about her is interested. I mean of course it's Santana Lopez who wouldn't want to be with her? I had a chance with her last night and earlier today after rehearsal but I chicken out at the last minute when I realized I was sexual frustrated with myself just because I was missing Sam.

My father always told me homosexual people are discussing and went they die they going straight to hell. The only reason why I took this job beside Santana and my passion for dancing because of my father Russell. He has a heart condition and with my mom income wasn't covering his medication let alone his monthly visits to the heart specialists.

"Hey Quinn, are you coming out with us?" Mike asked as I saw Santana walking back to the bus. Maybe this could be my chance to get to know her a little.

"Actually I'm gonna call it a night. I'm kind of beat and I'm gonna go call and check in on my parents." I say as the others left and went out to party.

As I was walking to the bus I saw Kitty and Santana making out on the side of the bus. Of course she sleeping around with Kitty, Kitty sleeps with everyone I heard. Rachel was right after all about Kitty and Santana been an item which means she only can be my celebrity crush. After I called and check in with my parents and Rachel it was still early and everyone was still out including Santana since she didn't get on the bus after I saw her and Kitty face lock with each other. I got up and saw Santana sitting in the sitting area while watching a movie, I guess she didn't stay out after all.

 **No one POV**

Santana was furious what Kitty did earlier and in front of Quinn who she really likes even though she has a boyfriend.

"Hey" Quinn said sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa she was sitting on. She really didn't know what to say as the Latina kept her eyes on the tv in from off them.

Santana looked over and gave her a small smile before looking back at the television.

"I didn't know you were seeing Kitty?" She said out of nowhere.

"What? No we slept together once before Will started my career after my best friend Kurt got shot." She told the blonde while looking away. Quinn couldn't do nothing but move closer to her and comfort her. Is it wrong to make a move on your boss when they are vulnerable? But then again she did do that to her less than 24 hours ago. Brittany told the blonde about him and how he was her backbone before she lost her mother to lung cancer five years ago and Kurt two years ago.

After a while Quinn still had Santana in her arms while running her fingers through her dark locks. Santana knew she was in the same situation she was in last night but without anybody else around and knew it was wrong. She pulled back out of Quinn arms and looked into her eyes before looking down to her lips before looking into her eyes again. Quinn pushed some of Santana hair out if the way before looking into her dark chocolate brown eyes before Santana leaned over and started kissing her.

Quinn couldn't stop her as she wanted her too, Santana laid on top of her with her arms supporting her weight up while Quinn had her hands around her neck. Santana deepened the kiss as she felt herself getting hard when Quinn started moaning into her mouth while thrusting her hips up into her.

"Wait, maybe we shou..." Santana cuts her off as she leans backwards to cover her erection.

"Sorry, I did it again." The Latina said feeling uncomfortable as the blonde scopes herself up against the couch.

"No, actually I was thinking maybe we should go to the back." She said pointing her head into the direction of Santana room since it had a lock and Santana gave her a confused still not catching on "Come on, I don't want the others to see." She said pulling Santana with her into her room and locking door behind them **.**

They started making out again but this time Quinn was on top. Just for one night she could forget about Sam and her problems. She started taking Santana shirt off and kissing her in between the valley of her breasts before moving down south to her waistline of her gym shorts before she stops her.

"Wait, hang on a minute. You're wearing too many clothes." She said flipping her over and pinning her hands above her head while lowering her pansies and shorts at the same time. Santana started kissing her again after she was naked from the bottom down and was now working on taking her shirt and bra off.

"Don't," Quinn said stopping Santana from leaving a mark on her neck as she sometimes face time with her parents and Sam and the others doesn't know she sleeping with someone on tour " no evidence." She says as Santana moves back to her lips before taking her shorts and boxers off.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I normally don't sleep around." The Latina says as she was hovering over the blonde. She just didn't want her to regret anything.

"I'm sure." Quinn said nodding her head when she felt Santana pushed herself inside of her as she lets out a loud moan. Quinn would have never thought her first experience with a girl would be awkward and confusing but it wasn't she let Santana took control of the situation.

Santana doesn't know how long has it been but she could tell Quinn was nearly close. The sounds coming from her moaning and Santana fast thrusts she knew the blonde was coming soon from the feeling of her nails digging into her skin and her walls tightening around her member.

"Shit, I'm so close." Quinn said as Santana picks up her speed but slow it down a little to shove her tip all the way in hitting her spot.

Santana knew it was a little too late but she didn't ask her was she on the pill since she didn't grab a condom and after all of this is over where do they stand in the friendship.

"Fuck!" They both screamed as Santana releases her thick load into the blonde while she was coming herself before laying down beside her. After a few minutes had passed Quinn sat up against the headboard after catching her breath.

"You know she should definitely work on your pull out game." She said smirking as the Latina looked at her.

"I would mostly definitely consider that." She said chuckling. But on a series note she doesn't want the blonde to leave her room but at the same time she knows she can't stay.

"I'll see you in the morning?" She asked than more than said to the Latina who pulled the covers over her naked body while the blonde threw on just her shirt and shorts without putting on her bra and panties.

"Yeah, good night." Santana said while smiling as she watches the blonde leave her room while blushing a little.

'I'm hoping this never ends.' She said smiling to herself after awhile.

 **Don't worry I'm still doing the other story idea without Santana getting pregnant and falling in love with street dancer Quinn. And as well as a new story crossover Quinntana and Carmen as been listening and reading fanfics about them lately and yes Gips Quinn and Lauren, since I deleted No Pressure since I wasn't feeling it anymore.**

 **Next updates are Something Different, Second Try and teenage dream the crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to help me with the song? I mean I don't want people think we're dating or anything." Santana said to the girl that was sitting across from with her legs crossed.

After what happened last night between Quinn and herself she snuck off the bus the next morning while everyone else were sleeping off their hungover to record a song and met up with one of her good friend from Fifth Harmony which happened to be singing with her. She looks at Santana before smiling and looks back down at her phone.

"It won't be the first time you tried something on me Santana." Dinah Jane said as she looks up at the Latina who was blushing.

And Santana couldn't lie either as she was feeling the Polynesian girl throughout high school and got turned down every single time she tried.

"Come on, I knew you like the song and plus we can perform it live in Atlanta before you guys leave for New Mexico. So, what do you say?" Santana said getting a little closer up on Dinah Jane and placing her hands on the taller girl knees. She know the girl couldn't say no now as she was feeling the vibe of the song herself but she just wanted to tease the Latina a little just for the fun of it.

"Ok, ok just don't try anything with me or I will knee you in the nuts." Dinah said giggling as they both got up and walked into the booth together and being recording the song.

When Quinn first got up she woke up with a smile on her face and everything came back to her from last night. She had sex with Santana last and it good. When she finally got up from her bunk she didn't see the Latina nowhere on the bus only Travis and Brittany in the sitting area.

"Morning have you guys seen Santana anywhere?" She asked sitting down next to Travis. Not that she was trying to look for her. She just figure since they had sex last night she wanted to figure out where they stand with their business/friendship.

No they both said shaking their heads. Quinn doesn't get why Santana said she will she her in the morning and she's not even here. Maybe last night was a mistake and she just used her to get into her pants. She couldn't believe she felt for her and now she's a cheater since she slept with her.

 **Two days later Atlanta, Ga**

Before the show started Quinn was acting funny like she didn't want anything to do with the Latina as she asked Brittany to trade places with her. Her father didn't like the fact she was dancing with a woman in the first place but after arguing for nearly two hours her father finally let her make her own decision.

At the end of the show Santana was sweating and breathing hard as they finish All Day as the fans was still screaming her name. She took off her shirt and threw it to the fans that was standing in the first row while still wearing her red tank top and her black and red Atlanta Falcon hat on backwards showing off some of her tats on her biceps.

"Wait, actually I have a special surprise for you guys tonight." She said throughout taken deep breaths as the band started playing the beat to the song Wrong.

 _Oh, we're not on the same pace_

 _Show me in the same light_

 _Feels right when we take flight_

 _Clothes off cause she's so soft_

 _This ain't a fair fight_

 _I wanna shed light on the subject_

 _I'll get her wetter than ever_

 _Four letters are never the question_

 _She likes when I'm messy_

 _And I like when she's undressing_

As Santana sang that last line she winked at the blonde and thought about their night together as she was undressing her with her eyes and wanted to do it all over again. She just felt comfortable around the blonde after everything that happened between them she doesn't know why she giving her the cold shoulder. She tried talking to her but Quinn would't listen to her.

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't think because you're with me this is real_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't stop what you're doing cause I like how you do it_

Quinn was looking at Santana as she was singing and was getting wet as she was listening to the lyrics. That would definitely be a song she can see herself having sex with her. Not that she ever had a dream about fucking a celebrity to his own music, well in this case her music. But who was she kidding when she told Santana that. She liked Santana way before she got hired and had sex with her just after working together for only four months.

 _Dinah Jane_

 _Here with you cause you got the right vibe_

 _Seems like you probably got a dope mind_

 _But it's gotta be the right time_

 _We're only good for the night time_

 _I see through your demeanor_

 _Baby, I'm a pleaser_

 _I go out my way to treat you_

 _But I can't be a teacher_

 _Cause I'm a problem with problems, I know who I am and I'm not no good_

 _You can have me tonight or never, I thought you understood_

 _Baby some people are meant to be loved and others just make it_

 _So take what I'm willing to give and love it or hate it_

Out of nowhere Dinah Jane walks out on stage and starts singing as the crowd went wild hearing the Polynesian girl singing. She stop in front of the Latina as Santana wrap arm around her waist loose and began to sing to hook while pushing her backside into the Latina.

 _Both_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't think because you're with me this is real_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't stop what you're doing cause I like how you do it_

Santana turned away from the Polynesian girl as took her hat from her and placed it on her head as they were standing face to face.

 _Santana (Dainh)_

 _I don't, I don't really know_

 _I don't, I don't really care_

 _Maybe keep it on the low_

 _Stories that I don't wanna share_

 _Dinah Jane were close on Santana lips when she said the line as they were seconds from kissing._

 _(Don't stop)_

But she back away, Quinn heart drop when she saw it and walked off. She couldn't handle seeing Santana like that with somebody else, I guess you can say jealously got the best of her. But what's she's jealous of? They not even dating and she has a boyfriend and she's not even into girls.

 _Both_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't think because you're with me this is real_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't stop what you're doing cause I like how you do it_

After the song ended Santana wrap her arms around the Polynesian girl and kissed her on the cheeks as they both left the stage. Quinn couldn't help be to feel jealous but why? They only slept together once and now she has strong feeling for her.

"Thanks again DJ, I owe you one."the Latina said hugging the blonde goodbye so she can catch her plane to be with her group.

Quinn saw the Latina hugging the girl backstage for a long period of time for her liking and walk away to the girls dressing room.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she began taking off her make up.

Santana wanted to give Quinn some time since she wasn't talking to her. She knew it probably had something to do with the other night. Should she apologize for what happened? She knew it was a big mistake for sleeping with her and Quinn can't even look at her now. Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her dressing room door.

"Santana that was incredibly!" Will said shutting the door behind him. Santana was hoping it was Quinn coming to apologize for not talking to her, but it was just her manager.

"Yeah no problem I been wrote the song." She said giving him a high five.

They talk a little more before he left so Santana could shower and grab a bite to eat. On her way out she was stopped by a few people asking her a few questions.

"Santana over here!" She looked up as the female interview asked her a question "Santana is it true you're dating Dinah Jane Hansen?" She asked and Santana started laughing.

"If I didn't have a chance back in high school what makes you think I have one now?" She said laughing "but no we're not dating she's just a really good friend of mine since high school."

"Santana, Quinn or Brittany?" One of the guys asked "Quinn or Brittany who would you date?" She started smiling to herself before answering the question. Of course used to think Brittany and herself were dating but she only has feelings for her like a sister but on the other hand she can't stop thinking about Quinn.

"No comment." She said being pushed away by Will and her bodyguard.

As they group was eating Santana could see Quinn talking to Mike as they were sitting very close together. Even though Mike wouldn't try anything with her since he has a girlfriend name Tina she still felt jealous.

"Can I have everyone attention please?" Will said standing up as everyone quite down "okay that was one of our best show yet thanks to Santana new song which she's gonna be shooting a music video for." He said as everyone else started clapping.

After everyone finished dinner everyone headed to the hotel they would be staying at for the next two days.

It was a quarter till 2 when Santana heard someone knocking on her door.

"Can we talk?"


End file.
